Un amor prohibido
by Lore StAhL
Summary: Dos familias separadas por una pasada discordia, entre ellas 2 amores, uno descubierto de forma casual y separado por esta discordia, el otro descubierto en un campo de entrenamiento de 7 años y separados por la edad después de que la discordia fue resuelta
1. ¿quien es este extraño?

Capitulo 1: ¿quien es este extraño?

Un día hermoso en bajoterra, una niña de 12 año, de cabello rojo y ojos azules dormía tranquilamente hasta que su babosa fantasma* la intento despertar

mmm-empezó a quejarse- 5 minutos mas

luego de 15 minutos de intentar despertarla, la puerta se abrió lentamente y entro una mujer de 32 años, de cabello rojo y unos ojos verdes

karina,karina despierta-le dijo dulcemente-hoy iremos a la caverna objetivo para buscar algunas babosas

al escuchar eso Karina se levanto desanimada,

¿enserio tengo que ir?-pregunto

si-contesto firme

y...si me quedo con kord y pronto?-

no, kord fue a visitar a grendell y pronto fue a colina topo para ver como van las cosas-

esta bien-luego de que la mujer salio,karina entro a ducharse,se cambio, tomo a su babosa y bajo las escaleras muy desanimada

_**en la sala...**_

donde esta karina?-pregunto un joven de 33 años de cabello azul oscuro y ojos celestes

pues, ya deberia estar aquí-dijo mirando las escaleras-ah, eli crees que sea buena idea llevarla? no olvides que desde que blakk murió, twist incremento las excavaciones de agua oscura-dijo preocupada

trixie, cálmate, estará bien-dijo sonriendo

entonces por las escaleras apareció karina,con la cabeza agachada

que te pasa karina?-pregunto eli al verla decaída

pues...quería practicar un poco mas con fantasmatica*-dijo algo desanimada mirando a su babosa

y cual es el problema?-pregunto trixie

que tengo que ir con ustedes a la caverna objetivo- dijo con pesar

pues que tal si te quedas aquí?-pregunto eli

se lo pregunte a mamá , pero me dijo que no había nadie que pudiera cuidarme-

enserio trix?-pregunto sin poder creerlo-karina ya tiene edad suficiente para quedarse sola, ademas nadie sabe donde esta el refugio-

bueno...creo que esta vez tu padre tiene razón-dijo trixie

bien, entonces de monos prisa, así llegaremos antes y estaremos mas tiempo con nuestra pequeña lanzadora-dijo eli haciéndole cosquillas a karina

jajajajaja ya jajajajajaja basta-dijo entre risas, hasta que por fin logro soltarse

bien, no vemos luego, y recuerda no debes salir de esta caverna-dijo eli poniéndose serio

eli y trixie se subieron a sus mecas y partieron a la caverna objetivo, karina se quedo en la puerta viendo como se alejaban y cuando los perdió de vista entro calmada al refugio tomo su lanzadora fue a su habitación a buscar a nieves, lumi y a spectral (babosa congelada, lumino* y terror), bajo las escaleras, salio y comenzó a caminar hacía un bosque que había cerca

bien chicos, el aniversario de mis padres es en 2 días, esto sera una gran sorpresa-dijo mientras cargaba a nieves en su lanzadora, la babosa fue lanzada, alcanzo los 150 k/h y con hielo escribio _FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, _luego lanzo su babosa lumino, esta llego lo mas alto posible, lanzo una bola de luz, esta se traslució a través del hielo haciendo que las letras brillaran, volvió a lanzar a lumi e hizo algo así como fuegos artificiales

eso fue increíble, seguro saldrá igual de bien cuando se los muestre- las babosas asintieron con sus pequeñas cabecitas

de pronto se sintió un ruido suave que provenía de unos arbustos que estaban de tras de ella

quien anda hay?-pregunto mientras cargaba a fantasmatica

eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo una voz masculina

sal ahora si no quieres pagar las consecuencias-dijo amenazadoramente

si no lo hago, que me pasaria?-pregunto en tono desafiante

no quieres saber-

pues si quiero-dijo burlandose

tu lo pediste-dijo lanzando a fantasmatica

el la esquibo facilmente y lanzo una babosa venomoud*, se transformo, de su boca salieron lianas con la puntarosada que ataron a karina y de sus antenas salio un humo que hiso que callera inconciente, el chico rubio, con penetrantes ojos purpura se apollo en un arbol a esperar que la lanzadora despertara

luego de unos 5 minutos ella desperto

que, que paso?-pregunto abriendo los ojos

lo que paso fue que yo te venci-dijo dandole la mano para que pudiera leventarse

gracias, eres un buen lanzador-dijo poniendose de pie

tu tampoco lo haces mal-dijo soltandolay que babosa es esa?-dijo mirando la pequeña babosa verde de ojos rosa que estaba en el hombro del chico

es una babosa venomoud-dijo mirando a la babosa

es muy tierna-dijo acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la babosa

si lo es, y que clase de babosa es esa?-dijo señalando a fantasmatica

ella es fantasmatica, una babosa fantasma-dijo pasandole la babosa

ella es igual de tierna-la babosa solo sonrió y salto al hombro de su dueña

y que esta haciendo por aquí?-

pues, mi papá me mando a buscar algunas babosas-

y para que?-pregunto confundida, nadie buscaba babosas por esos lugares

me dijo algo de modificarlas para dar darles mas poder, la verdad no le doi mucha importancia, casi siempre estoy fuera de casa-dijo mirándola

mi papá dice que no hay que alterar la escencia de una babosa, que eso podría ocasionar la destrucción de bajorterra-dijo triste

lo se pero si no obedezco les hará lo mismo a mis babosas y no quiero que les pase nada, las tengo desde que era muy pequeño y pues...me preocupo por ellas-dijo en el mismo tono que la peliroja

la babosa flathulorinka de karina empezó a soltar ese olor y todos quedaron impregnados con el

eso es _cof cof_ demasiado asqueroso-dijo la joven lanzadora

tal vez _cof cof_ esto ayude-dijo mientras cargaba a su babosa venomoud, esta se transformo, llego lo mas alto que pudo y de pancita salio un olor semejante a las rosas y eso opaco el olor de la flathulorinka

guau eso fue impresionante-dijo mirando como la babosa volvia a la mano de su dueño

es solo un truco que aprendí con el tiempo-dijo poniendo la babosa en su hombro

y donde la encontraste? me gustaría que me enseñaras ese truco-dijo sonriendo

pues las puedes encontrar en los bosques cerca de la caverna objetivo-dijo

que? la caverna objetivo? debe ser una broma-dijo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

por que lo dices?-pregunto confundido ante la actitud de la chica

es que...ah mis padres hiban a la caverna objetivo a recolectar unas babosas-dijo en la misma posición

tal vex encuentren alguna y no, te la traigan-dijo tratando de animarla

enserio?-dijo levantando la vista

claro-le contesto sonriente-una pregunta, claro si quieres, am quienes son tus padres?

mis padres son eli y trixie-dijo

el se quedo perplejo, esa hermosa chica era hija el mayor enemigo de su padre

y quienes son tus padres?-pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos

no creo que quieras saber-dijo bajando la cabeza

yo te dijo los míos, ahora es tu turno-dijo burlona

ja, eres buena haciendo tratos, mis padres son...

* * *

aquí esta mi nueva historia, intenten adivinar el nombre del papá de este chico, pero creo que es demasiado obivo, pero igual, el titulo se lo quiero agradecer a crix, crix eres la chica de fanfic en la que mas confio

espero que les guste y nos vemos luego

bay


	2. entrenamiento

Capitulo 2: entrenamiento

otro capitulo, espero que les guste

* * *

_**Anteriormente**_

_mis padres son eli y trixie-dijo_

_el se quedo perplejo, esa hermosa chica era hija del mayor enemigo de su padre_

_y quienes son tus padres?-pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos_

_no creo que quieras saber-dijo bajando la cabeza_

_yo te dijo los míos, ahora es tu turno-dijo burlona_

_ja, eres buena haciendo tratos, mis padres son..._

twist y yaritsa-dijo levantando un poco la vista

karina se quedo perpleja,un chico tan simpático como el era hijo de uno de los mayores enemigos de la banda de shane

oye estas bien?-pregunto al verla en ese estado

ah, si, si estoy bien-dijo mirando el suelo-solo que no puedo asimilar que seas hijo de...de twist

lo se, tal vez tangamos rasgos físicos parecidos, pero yo no soy igual que el-dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia karina

a que te refieres?-pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el

mi padre lo único que quiere es venganza contra el tuyo, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de el-dijo alejándose

espera?-dijo tomándolo de la muñeca

eh?-dijo mirándola de frente

cual es tu nombre?-pregunto soltándolo lentamente

guau, tienes mucha fuerza,para ser una chica-dijo formando una sonrisa en su rostro

responde mi pregunta, cual es tu nombre?-dijo enojada, definitivamente karina shane no era paciente

esta bien, pero tranquilízate-dijo al ver el rostro de la chica-mi nombre es james, ahora la pregunta es; cual es el tuyo?-dijo acercándose a ella

karina-dijo alejándose un paso

karina, eres hija de trixie, si no escuche mal, cierto?-dijo cruzándose de brazos

si, algún problema con eso?-contesto imitándolo

no, solo supuse que sabias tanto de babosas como ella-dijo sonriendo y mirando a las babosas que habían salido de su mochila

karina se sorprendió de lo que dijo, había conocido a mucha gente, pero nadie había mencionado su conocimiento sobre las babosas

pues supusiste bien, mi mamá me enseño todo lo que sabía, así que creo que puedo responder cualquier pregunto que me hagas-dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca

entonces responde, si te atacan con una babosa bengala, cual seria la mejor para contraatacar?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado

seria la acuática-sonriente le contesto

y eres buena con la lanzadora?-dijo sonriendo, como si la retara a un duelo

la verdad...no soy muy buena, la mayoría de las personas piensa que por el simple hecho de ser hija de un shane debo ser buena en todo lo que haga, mis padres quieren que sea lanzadora a los 15, pero cuando no están vengo aquí a practicar un poco-

ok, eso explica porque no me diste con la babosa-dijo burlándose

si,-dijo en tono triste

que te parece si yo te ayudo un poco?-dijo sonriendo

e-enserio lo harías?-pregunto formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

si, tal vez cuando termine puedas vencerme-dijo arrogante

tenlo por seguro-dijo levantándose-y...cuando empezamos?-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cintura

ahora mismo-dijo poniéndose de pie

james se puso en el centro de ese lugar, cargo su babosa congelada, se transformo e hizo 4 pilares de hielo

bien, quiero que los derribes cada una con la babosa que encuentres conveniente-dijo cambiando su sonrisa por un rostro de seriedad

respecto a eso, hay un problema...lo que pasa es que vine aquí para practicar un sorpresa para mis padres y solo traje cuatro babosas-dijo preocupada

esto debe ser una broma-dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su frente-bian, elige las 4 que creas conveniente

y le mostró 5 babosas: una carnero, una bengala, una trilladora, una fraguadora y una granada

_piensa karina,piensa: la babosa bengala, la fraguadora y la granada son perfectas para esto, pero entre la babosa trilladora y la carnero es algo difícil -_pensó mientras miraba a cada babosa

elijo a la babosa granada, a la babosa bengala, a la fraguadora y a la...carnero-dijo tomando cada babosa, la trilladora salto al suelo junto a su amigas

bien-dijo acercándose a ella-ahora, dispara

karina cargo su lanzadora con la babosa carnero derribando uno de los pilares, luego lanzo la granada y seguida lanzo la babosa fraguadora derribando 2 mas y finalmente lanzo la fraguadora y derribo el ultimo

bien, ahora atrapa esta babosa ziper(ziper es la que tiene alitas cierto?) con una aracniredes-dijo mientras le pasaba la babosa aracniredes y lanzaba la babosa ziper

la babosa se transformo y empezó a girar al rededor de la joven lanzadora, ella miraba fijamente y lanzo la babosa, lamentablemente su tiro no fue acertado

ok, al menos sabemos que uno de tus problemas son lo tiros con blancos en movimiento-dijo acercándose a ella- ademas esto incluirá conducción de mecas, estrategias, como usar babosas estropeadas, en fin el entrenamiento normal para un lanzador-dijo cruzándose de brazos

que? tu en cuanto tiempo crees que me vas a poder enseñar todo eso?-pregunto confundida

pues...tus padres quieren que seas lanzadora a los 15 cierto?-pregunto sentándose en una roca

he si-dijo mas confundida, solo se lo había dicho a hace unos minuto

bien, cuantos años tienes?-dijo dejando su lanzadora a un lado

yo tengo 12, porque?-dijo sentándose a su lado

porque tengo 3 años para enseñarte todo lo que te dije-dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que expresaban entusiasmo y alegría

e-esta bien, pero donde entrenamos? mi papa no dejara que te acerques, pensara que eres un espía o algo así, y si yo voy a tu casa tu papa pensaría lo mismo-dijo levantándose

entonces entrenaremos aqui, todos los dias durante 3 años-dijo poniendose tambien de pie

si, pero que tal si se dan cuenta?- karina estaba preocupada, no queria tener problemas con sus padres

que tal si venimos a las 10 de la noche? asi nadie se dara cuenta-dijo cruzandose de brazos

pues...-ella no estaba segura

vamos, dime confias en mi?-tomandole las dos manos y mirando sus ojos azules, ella miro esos ojos purpura, profundos que demostraban sinceridad absoluta

yo...yo si confio en ti-dijo despues de pensarlo un poco

bien,- la solto y tomo su lanzadora- empezaremos la proxima semana, hasta entonces- y se subio a su meca

ella se quedo hay obserbando la partida de su `entrenador´, tomo a sus babosa y tomo rumbo hacia el refugio, mientras en su mente habia solo un imagen presente: sus ojos, ojos purpura que solo presentaban sinceridad y confiansa

al llegar vio a kord en el patio, se acerco silenciosamente con su lanzadora cargada con una flatulorinka y cuando esuvo a unos sentimetros la lanzo

que rayos¡?-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de que la babosa lo impactara

jajaja-empezó a reírse la joven shane

karina?, debí suponerlo-dijo mientras el humo empezaba a disiparse

claro, quien mas creíste?-dijo acercándose

agradece que tus padres no están, si no, estarías en grandes problemas-dijo serio

si lo se, en donde están?-pregunto

en la caverna futuria, hablando con viejos amigo-dijo mientras entraba al refugio

te refieres a tobias y katherine?-ella lo siguió

si, pero volverán en unas horas-el troll se dirigió a la cocina para ver que había de comer al no encontrar nada propuso la siguiente idea

karina, que te parece si vamos a pizza rebote?-

creo que es una buena idea-

ambos se dirigieron al garage, kord se subió a su meca y karina detrás de el, porque sus padres no creian que estuviera lista para tener su propia meca-bestia

am,kord, donde esta pronto?-pregunto mientras el troll encendía el vehículo

se quedara un semana mas en colina topo, porque no se-contesto y pusieron marcha hacia su destino

* * *

wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, por fin termine, quier que habran mas OCs de mi parte, espero les haya gusta y nos vemos pronto (disculpen la ortografia)

bay


End file.
